Miserably in Love
by Honorious
Summary: In which Nanao confides, Rangiku listens, and Shunsui is the source of much misery.


**Title:** Miserably in Love

**Characters:** Ise Nanao, Matsumoto Rangiku, mentions of Kyouraku Shunsui

**Summary:** In which Nanao confides, Rangiku listens, and Shunsui is the source of much misery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. :

It was a clear, gorgeous night. Everything seemed soft in the moonlight, and the meandering fireflies only accentuated the beauty of the night. It was one of those spring nights, cool, but not with the bite of winter's cold. Had a certain captain been around, he would have compared the serenity of the night to a certain vice-captain.

A light breeze rippled through the grass, teasing the hair of two women, both in shinigami uniform, one of them the very vice-captain mentioned above. The women were kneeling beside eachother on a small hill, overlooking a tranquil pond. Well, one was kneeling. The other was seated with her feet stretched away from her, completely relaxed. A _tokkuri_ was shared between them, though the blonde, Rangiku, seemed to be doing most of the drinking, sipping the _choko_ with relish. There was a lull in their conversation, and the black-haired woman, Nanao, turned her gaze from the other's face, and stared off into the distance.

"What's wrong, Nanao? I only mention Kyouraku, and you totally space out. What's he done now?" the blonde asked, looking slightly exasperated.

Nanao did not reply. Rather suddenly, her eyes began to glisten and her bottom lip quivered ominously. She took off her glasses, blinking her eyes rapidly. A tear streaked down her pale cheek, followed by another, and another, and then she was weeping in earnest.

Rangiku gaped at the unexpected deluge. She quickly collected herself, carefully placed the sake to the side, and flung an arm around Nanao's shoulders, pulling the distraught woman into a warm, one-armed hug. Nanao turned her head into Rangiku's shoulder and let out a sob.

For a few moments, they sat there, Rangiku rubbing Nanao's back and saying nothing. Eventually, Nanao's sobs subsided into occasional sniffles. She then answered Rangiku's unspoken question, the one that ran along the lines of, 'What was _that_?"

"Oh, Rangiku, I think I'm falling in love with him, and I know I shouldn't but I am, and it's just awful."

Though she had somewhat expected that answer, Rangiku kept her mouth shut. She could tell by her friend's trembling voice, usually cool and composed, that this was serious.

"I'm so confused. Before, I simply ignored his foolish dalliance, but now, it hurts, knowing that he's just teasing. That it's not real. And I just feel so strange in his presence. I blush easily and my palms get disgustingly sweaty. I can barely think straight when he's around. I don't even know _why_ I love him, he's just so idiotic and ridiculous and strange"- Rangiku noted the fondness in Nanao's voice at these words-" and it's absolutely frustrating. And, on top of all that, I have to do almost all of eighth division's paperwork, which is a considerable amount,"-Rangiku nodded in sympathy-"and I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in over a month and it's all just _too much_!" Nanao spoke in an unusual rush, sounding firmer and more furious as she went on.

"I thought you were supposed to be happy when you fall in love, but I've never been so miserable," she exhaled loudly, angrily, and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Rangiku, her expression half-defiant, half-defeated.

"Nanao, honey, if you weren't so crazy about him, I'd go punch Kyouraku right now." Nanao smiled, though half-heartedly. Rangiku sighed.

"Well, have you given him any hints? Told him anything?" she was fairly certain of the answer, but asked anyway.

"Goodness, no. If he found out I had any romantic interest in him, he'd die of shock," Nanao replied, bitterness evident in her tone. Rangiku blinked, and asked simply, "Why?"

"Because I'm just his nagging vice-captain. He pretends he's interested in me, but I'm not beautiful or charming or sweet," Nanao replied, and sniffed.

"That's completely ridiculous! You're pretty, elegant, clever. And, yeah, you may not have these"-at this, she patted her generous bosom, as Nanao rolled her eyes-"but you have plenty of other lovely qualities. Such as a brilliant brain." She grinned and poked the other woman's forehead. Nanao huffed, her tears completely gone.

"That's quite easy for you to say. I don't feel I'm any of those things. Especially when he makes fun of me all the time," Nanao said wistfully. Rangiku frowned.

"Have you ever thought he might actually mean what he says?" she said, her eyebrows raised.

"Of course he doesn't! His idea of attractive is someone like you," Nanao scoffed, though with the barest tinge of envy in her voice.

"How are you so sure?" Rangiku said mildly. Nanao froze for a second, uncertain. "Well, whatever you say, Nanao-chan. My advice to you- give yourself, and him, a chance." She got to her feet, grabbed the long-forgotten sake, and took one last sip, straight from the _tokkuri_. A yawn erupted from Rangiku's throat, which she covered with a hand.

"Well, I'm getting tired. What say we head back?" Snapping out of her reverie, Nanao nodded, stifling her own yawn.

"That sounds good. And, Rangiku, thank you for listening. I feel so much better," she smiled a true, warm smile, and Rangiku wondered how she could not see how beautiful she was. She reached a hand down to help Nanao up.

"You're welcome."

_Finis._

A/N: _Choko_ – shallow cup used when serving sake

_Tokkuri_ – ceramic flask in which sake is kept

Found this on wikipedia when I looked up how sake was traditionally served. Hopefully it's right, and I used it in the right context.

Reviews are welcomed. I'd also be open to any constructive criticism. In fact, I encourage it. Flames are discouraged. Thank you for reading. (:

Oh. And my apologies for the rather lame title.


End file.
